Squad 7 Medical Memoirs
by dingbat91
Summary: And that's how it all began, if only I knew then the world I would walk into with this squad...I would've taken more Reginaide...
1. Start of the Memoirs

**The Gallian Front**

**Medics Memoirs**

* * *

**Randgriz Military Headquarters**

**Randgriz - Gallia**

**13:00 hours**

**2 weeks since initiation of conflict**

"...are now to function under Lieutenant Gunter in command of militia squad seven"

And that's how it all began, if only I knew then the world I would walk into with this squad...I would've taken more Reginaide...

"Yes Ma'am!"

"You are to report to Gunter post-haste, dismissed"

I left the office of our commander with a sigh, medics were assigned a few hours after the squads and already the rumors of squad 7 had reached her ears, a commanding officer with a nature fetish, a lancer that **couldn't** **shut up** about Vegetables, and don't even get me **started** on the incidents the others caused.

"Come in"

In my daze I hadn't noticed my arrival at the door of the my newly appointed commanding officer, stepping in quietly I walked into a calm, normal room...I guess the rumors of him having various insect hives in here are totally false...

"Sir. I am the newly appointed medic assigned to your squad, I was reported to speak to you immediately" I said standing at attention.

The man chuckled quietly as he waved his hand "Please, I'm not used to all this formal talk, just call me Welkin..." he quickly opened a file on his desk, checking it's contents he smiled and looked to me again "You have an important job ahead of you but from what I see here there is no doubt that I can entrust you with the lives of my squad"

I blushed a little at the compliment "Thank you, I hope that the faith you place in me is well placed."

"Hey Welkin have you seen Lar....oh sorry"

A woman peeked in from the door, her hair held in a large red bandanna two ponytails sticking out from the back

"Oh Alicia, this is our new squad medic" he said to the woman gesturing to me, I respond quickly.

"Hello there, nice to meet you"

Alicia smiled and walked over, she held out her hand with a friendly smile.

"Alicia Melchiott" she said with a warm smile "I'm squad sevens NCO"

I took the hand, returning the smile quietly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm..."

**Great Vasel Bridge **

**Vasel – Gallia**

**10:00 Hours**

**2 weeks since initiation of conflict**

"MEDIC"

I hear the call, I spring into action.

Running into the fray of crossfire and explosions, my mind but couldn't help wondering what happen to each person that is hit by these awful things of human design, I felt a bullet whiz past my ear and ducked lower.

Soon I reached the sound of the voice, Largo looked up to me "damn sniper clipped his leg" was the only thing he said.

Alex sat against a wall, hissing as he coddled the injured leg, I slid up next to him and took his hands off gently, checking the wound.

"doesn't look like it's hit an Artery, but it'd be best if we got you back to get the fragment out" I said applying some Reginaide to the wound to ease the pain.

Alex looked up to Largo, the mans face displayed a weak smile.

"Hey you better make sure we get even with those guys! Don't you dare lose without me!"

Largo just responded with a thumbs up and one of his big grins before he rushed off to continue the fight.

I quickly looked him over "can you walk?"

He nodded, I let him drape an arm over my shoulder and helped him up, we both began to move towards the makeshift medical center I had set up on this side of the river bank, Welkin and his crazy plans really are something...

"Hey...Doc"

I looked across to Alex, the blond gave me a grin.

"Thanks..."

I smiled quietly before turning my head to carry on.

"Don't thank me yet, we have a long way to go..."

Never did I believe how true that statement was...

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of the Medical Memoirs!

As you see I have kept the name of the medic out of the story, that is because I want that to be left to your imagination.

Unlike most of the characters the medic gets no back-story, no epilogue, nothing... and for her role as squad 7's guardian angel It's something I believed she deserved...

Please R&R!

-

DB


	2. Medical Memoirs Page 2

**The Gallian Front**

**Medics Memoirs - 2nd page**

* * *

**Gallian Militia Camp – Mess Hall**

**Outskirts of Kloden Woods**

**18:30 Hours**

**2 ½ weeks since initiation of conflict**

The quiet times are the worst for a medic...

"So what do you think about dark hairs" said Rosie as we eat at the table, a sweet relief from checking the stock of medical supplies.

"Rosie!" Alicia snapped, showing anger to the term "don't use that name, it's rude"

"Why not? I mean, it's not like they didn't deserve it for the crimes they committed." she growled back, taking a big bite of the meat she had on her fork, how she ate reminded me of animals...oh god I'm turning into Welkin!

Deciding to finally add my comment I say.

"There is no actual basis that they caused it, but even if there was it doesn't matter to me. As a medic I am here to save lives, not play god with them." I say calmly

"But as a human with morals, would you?" replied Rosie staring right at me, sometimes this woman! Ugh!

"I'd hope that would make me a Human with morals Rosie." I say returning to my food, closing discussion on the matter for now...

**Gallian Militia Camp – Operations room**

**Outskirts of Kloden Woods**

**10:30 Hours**

**2 ½ weeks since initiation of conflict**

"Today we plan to attack the Empires main supply camp here in the Kloden woods" Said Welkin pointing to the our location on the map "by hitting this we cut their ability to push forward for a time, giving us the upper hand, Squad 7 will split into two teams, one taking an animal trail we found by chance while the other keeps the main force busy on the main road, we start in in 30 minutes. Any questions?"

Largo raised his rather large hand "what are we expecting down there?" he said calmly giving his question, one that made sense and showed his experience.  
Welkin nodded, it seemed he also approved of the question "Recon has suggested tanks and anti-tank weaponry will be deployed, they have also spotted engineers deploying mines, so watch your feet and let our engineers defuse them if they block your route, one misstep and it's all over!"

I winced, I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with people missing their legs...

Alicia also raised her hand "who is going to be in charge of the troop taking the animal trail" she said quickly.  
"That would be your position if you can take it Alicia, I myself need to command the Edelweiss since we have no other tank commanders, but I know your lifestyle in Bruhl would've meant you have had experience in dense woodland, is that okay?" he said, finishing with a slight tilt of his head to the question.  
"Yes sir! I will have no problems with that" she said with a burst of energy, guess being trusted with a job like that would give anyone a rush...

When nobody else raised their hand Welkin nodded as he put his pointer away  
"Troop assignments will be given out 10 minutes before the deployment begins,Medical teams will be on standby to move to either troop, for now squad 7 gear up!"

We nodded as we hurried out to begin our preparations for yet another clash with the Empire.

**Squad 7 combat zone**

**Kloden Woods**

**19:30 Hours**

**2 ½ weeks since initiation of conflict**

"Ah! The Doc's here" said Ted as I made my appearance "Karl got himself shot in the leg while moving to cover" he said pointing to the man wincing in pain resting against the log we were hiding behind.  
"It's not fun Ted, Ah!, jeez!" snaps Karl as he shields his leg "Damn Empire, giving us all hell like this!"

I began to inspect the wound it wasn't too much, get him back into the battle in about 15 minutes with that wound, Reginaide was some amazing stuff, but it wasn't instantaneous on wounds like these. I moved across to get the stuff out of my bag which was just out of arms reach.

_**Click**_

"Don't. Move." said Karl quickly, my nerves however had suddenly made me feel like I was shaking like crazy. "the mines are pressure sensitive, as long as your foot stays there, it won't detonate" he said in explanation to why I shouldn't run from the explosive device under my foot.

Ted looked across with wide eyes for a moment before returning to his job at suppressing the Empire forces.

Karl crawled across to me, wincing occasionally as he went towards my foot, dusting the camouflage off the mine he began to work.  
"Cut the red wire right?" I said in a halfhearted attempt at a joke "I mean that's what they do at the cinema..."

"If only it was that easy" he said quietly returning a small forced chuckle "It should take me about 3 minutes to disarm, just hold tight"

Those had to be one of the longest 3 minutes in my life.

As I helped him return back to the first aid station, the shock finally faded enough that I noticed I forgot something important.  
"Thanks Karl, I thought I was going to be the one needing a medic then"

"It's fine, it's fine" he said quietly "your saving mine right now, so it's all even..." he sighed "oh god Lynn is gonna go Crazy!"

"I'm sure she knows your fine, people in love can usually tell those things" I say quietly "but if I see her I'll make sure she knows"

Karl nodded "thanks again, you really are something Doc" He smiled as we arrived.

Two of the other medics came and took him from me, my services were required again.

The sounds of gunfire could never be heard clearly from here at the tent, but neither could the voices of our resting troops.

Yes, The quiet times are the worst for a medic

* * *

And here is Page 2 of Medical Memoirs

Sorry it took so long! Holidays are busy times! Already my planned schedule went to god knows where!

Anyway hope you enjoy, look forward to page 3...soonish as I want to make the central turning points in the story slightly longer chapters then these ones, and the desert does give quite a few plot points.

Turns out their was abit more information on the medics in-game that I missed, their Triplets...you can decide which ones writing the memoirs though, so I'll keep the name hidden.

Please don't forget to R&R

-

DB


End file.
